


Closing the distance

by STAY_SKZ



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_SKZ/pseuds/STAY_SKZ
Summary: Mark and Jinyoung were in a long distance relationship for 3 years. Mark was in LA and Jinyoung was in Korea.Tonight, December 31st at 11:59pm, Mark was going to close that distance!Aka I watched Got7 doing a friendship test on glamour’s YouTube channel and became extremely soft and thought of the prompt generator of neocities!





	Closing the distance

Mark was tired of the distance separating him and his Boyfriend of three years, Jinyoung. He had booked a flight to Korea and planned everything so he could be on time for New Years! They had shared their specific locations early on in their relationship so they could send each other letters and gifts on their anniversaries or birthdays.

Today was the day he was going to finally be able to kiss the man of his dreams, the man he had missed dearly even if they had never met face to face before. He could finally hold him in his arms and never let him go! EVER! 

The flight from L.A to Gyeongsangnam-do was long so he had time to rehearse what he was going to do and say when he was going to knock on his lovers door. He might have scared a few passengers as he mumbled the lines out loud in broken korean, his English accent strongly present in the few sentences. When the screen in front of him that showed where the plane was got closer and closer to his destination, the more nervous he got.

It was now 10:43pm. The plane was now landing and he had just finished a call with a cab company he had found while making his plan for everything to be perfect. The cab was going to be waiting for him outside the doors when he had collected his bags. When the bags came toward him he grabbed them and ran toward the doors, excusing himself to the strangers around him.

10:55pm: he was in the cab, driving off the unknown roads toward he love of his life. The snow was falling slowly from the sky, giving Mark the time to see almost every details of each little snow flakes. 

“Where do you come from?” The driver tried to start a conversation.

“I’m from L.A.” Mark said, now hearing how nervous he sounded in the quiet of the night.

“And what are you doing in Korea so late into the night on New Year’s Eve?”

“I... came to surprise a very special person.” Mark smiled thinking of Jinyoung’s reaction when he was going to see him at his door.

He had told Jinyoung that, as much as he would love to talk to him all night long by text, phone or FaceTime, he just couldn’t. In Jinyoung’s mind, he was now playing board games with his family, waiting for the count down to happen and found it rude to talk to someone else on the phone when he’s around his family. He had no clue his parents were also in on the surprise. Mark’s mom had the phone near her in case Jinyoung tried to call her to talk to Mark. Papa Tuan had the computer open to a recording they had made the day before his flight to fool Jinyoung into thinking he was with them. The plan was perfect! (Yes Jinyoung had mark’s parents numbers and had met them)

He got at Jinyoung’s house at exactly 11:58pm, he asked the driver to let him off 3 houses away so he wouldn’t see him.

Mark looked into the window to see Jinyoung watching the rewind show they had every year, the hostess of the show was saying her well wishes to everybody for the new year before the count down he waited.

10

Mark rehearse his lines one last time.

9

8

Mark took a deep breath releasing every nervousness he had.

7

Mark put the bags he had down in case of any unexpected reactions. (You never know how someone will react to seeing their long distance boyfriend of three years at your door)

6

5

Mark raised his fist ready to knock

4

One knock

3 

Two knocks

2 

Jinyoung opens the door to Mark in front of him.

1

Jinyoung looks at him, eyes wide open, not believing he was there. He jumped into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, pouring all of his love into it, some tears mixed into it as Jinyoung cried of happiness.

The fireworks exploited in the sky from an unknown source, the sound form the tv now clear to marks ears as every actors from the rewind show said happy New Year with well wishes.

Mark and Jinyoung held each other in the quiet of the night, the snow softly falling on top of them.

“How about we go inside?” Mark almost whispered not wanting to break the beautiful atmosphere. Jinyoung nodded and pulled mark inside without letting go of the boy’s neck.

They sat on the couch and Jinyoung laid his head on mark’s chest, never letting the man go as if he would disappear if he did.

“When did you arrive? Weren’t you supposed to be with you family?” Jinyoung asked.

“I arrived a couple hours ago. I wanted to surprise you.” Mark said kissing the top of Jinyoung’s head that was still on his chest.

“You did surprise me! Now you’re never going back! You’re staying with me!” Jinyoung tightened his arms and threw one leg over mark’s to keep him in place.

“I’m not going anywhere baby. I’m staying here for the next month.” Mark smiled at how cute his boyfriend was being.

“It’s so weird to hear your voice without that robotic sound or seeing your face without the occasional freezing of the screen.” Jinyoung raised his head from Mark’s chest to look at him. He placed of of his hand on Mark’s cheek feeling the soft hair on the tip of his fingers and the bump of his cheekbone on his thumb. His beautiful brown eyes even more beautiful up close than behind a crapy quality screen. His eyes dropped to Mark’s lips, the most beautiful pink he’d ever seen. He closed the distance that separated their lips into a kiss that lasted for a few seconds, but this kiss had all of their feelings, how much they had missed each other was told in that simple kiss. They rested their foreheads on each other’s not saying a word. 

“I love you.” Mark said followed by a yawn.

“Let’s go to bed, you must be exhausted after that flight.” Jinyoung said, kissing mark one last time took Mark’s bags and dragged Mark in his room. Mark changed into his Pajamas and laid down next to the man he loved. Finally he could sleep while holding him and not a pillow like he had done for the past three years.

“I love you so much.” Jinyoung said getting closer to Mark and laying his head on his chest once again.

“I love you more than you can imagine.”

Mark closed his eyes and fell asleep holding the man he loved the most in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that as fluffy as I felt? Idk but I became even for soft while writing it and now I don’t know what to do :( anyway! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
